


a bride for a vampire

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [14]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Mamoru takes his sister's place to be a vampire's bride.AUgust Day 14 - Vampire AU
Relationships: Anjou Mamoru/Enishi Satoru
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: AUgust 2020





	a bride for a vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an AU I hope to write out fully but like the many fics I want to write idk if I will. So here is a taste of it.

Hands tightly hold on to his hood as a gust of wind blows past him. He lifts his head while concealing his face to look at the old mansion before him. It had always looked big when seeing it from afar, but up close it felt as if it were towering before him. The fact that it was dark, and the mansion seemed to blend in with the night didn't help either.

Mamoru took in a breath and held it. This was no time to be afraid. He had already come this far and there was no turning back.

_'You can do this. For Tokoha.'_

As he lets out his breath, he puts on a brave face. Hands press the wooden doors open and he takes his first steps into the vampire's home.

A cold breeze passes over him, and it sends a shiver down his spine. Unlike the wind outside, this one had an icy chill to it, or so it seemed. Taking further steps inside, Mamoru squints and does his best to get a better look at the interior.

The mansion wasn't as pitch black as he had thought. Candles cast a dim light which allowed him to make out some of his surroundings. He could see the staircase leading to another floor, doors to rooms, a piano cast aside and was covered in spiderwebs. If it weren't for the candles, he would have guessed no one lived here.

Mamoru takes a couple steps in. He keeps his guard up, ready to meet this vampire. Even so, he isn't prepared to hear the door slam shut behind him. He jumps and turns, expecting to see someone there. But he was alone.

"Are you the bride they sent this time?" An unamused voice asks.

Mamoru turns quick on his heels. He looks around him but cannot find the source of the voice. He knows he heard someone speak. So, he responds.

"Yes. I'm the bride this time."

He waits for a response, but is only greeted with silence. The flames from the candles flicker and the world goes dark for a moment. When their light returns, brighter than before, a person stand before him. A pale man with red curly hair and striking green eyes who was dressed in a dark cloak.

The vampire keeps his gaze on him. Eyes never once flickering, only meeting with his.

"Why did they send a man?" He asks, confused. Curious.

"They didn't. I…volunteered." Mamoru clears his throat. He's ready to take a step back, but decides against it. He stands firm and doesn't break eye contact. "they chose my sister to be the bride. I couldn't allow her to lose her life at such a young age."

"A noble brother." The vampire takes a step back, unfazed by this information. What had Mamoru been expecting? Anger? A little, admittedly. "You're the first male to break their tradition."

"Tradition? Aren't you the one who asked for a bride?"

"No…" The vampire turns his head away. "I believe it was an assumption from years ago. I never asked for a bride to be sent to me. Your village does it of its own volition."

"What?" This…wasn't right. His village offered a bride to the vampire to keep him satisfied for a year. If they didn't keep this 'tradition' up, then the vampire would attack the village. And here the vampire was saying he never asked for one. "You mean our tradition is wrong?"

"I suppose it sounds like it." The vampire sighs. "It's not important. If you're the bride, I will ask for some blood. If you don't want to offer any, you may leave."

"A vampire that asks for blood instead of taking it…this really wasn't what I was expecting," he mumbles. "So, giving you my blood is optional. What'll you do if I don't?"

"Find someone else or an animal. What does it matter to you?"

"It's the former that bothers me…" If he wasn't preyed upon, someone else would be. His mind immediately jumps to Tokoha. It seems unlikely that it would happen, but his fears get the better of him. There could always be a chance she would be taken instead.

"If you don't want to be my dinner, you can leave."

The vampire is already turning his back on him, heading towards the staircase. It would be so easy to leave, head back home and embrace his family and let them know everything was okay. But what if next year came around and someone else was chosen? What if this vampire preyed upon someone else instead of him? Their blood would be on his hands.

"What'll you do if I decide to stay?"

The vampire stops completely. He is silent and unmoving, almost like a statue. He turns to face the human.

"Why would you do that?"

"You said you'd find someone else to go after, right? If I stay here and fulfill my role as your bride, then you won't have to. I just have to ask that you don't take all of my blood." He places his hand on his neck, rubbing it.

"You would be willing to take the place of others…" The vampire mutters as he returns to Mamoru. "I'm not a killer, you know."

"I'm starting to think you're not."

This vampire was strange, definitely. Asking to drink and even letting him run home if he desired. Out of all the stories told about these creatures, they were never so benevolent.

_'Why did they make him out to be such a monster?'_

Mamoru pulls down his hood. He loosens the string holding the hood up before undoing the buttons on his collar, allowing the vampire easier access to his neck.

"It's not going to hurt, is it?"

"Are you sure you don't want to return?"

"I'm sure."

The vampire looks to him, his gaze more focused on Mamoru's eyes rather than his inviting neck. He shuts his eyes for a moment before opening them once more. He moves to stand in front of the human hands resting on Mamoru's shoulder. His eyes widen in surprise when the human leans his neck to the side.

"Satoru Enishi." He presses his lips against that fresh skin, finding just the right spot to sink his fangs into. "That is my name."

Mamoru shivers as he feels his breath against his flesh. He gulps, preparing for the bite to come. He hadn't given him an answer, but he assumed it would hurt.

"Mamoru Anjou. That's mine."


End file.
